Pear maybe not so bad
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: the Doctor wont take his medic so Amy have to make him take it, but how?  11/Amy fluff I think R&R Hope you like:D


I don't own Doctor Who, if I did why would i write this?

Rory will not be in this fic, it is after Flesh and stone ep but Rory didn't come with them, I have nothing against him but he has no place in this fic.

And this is 11/Amy fic.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pears maybe is not so bad…

By Snake D'Morte

The Doctor had got a weird ear infection on some of the planet, so he and Amy had travel to an alien hospital to see what it was.

In the end the Doctor got ten pills he had to take for ten days with special yoghurt.

The first day and the Doctor took the pill and nearly spit it out.

"Ewww gross it taste like plastic and puke!" the Doctor screamed

"Doctor you have to take it with the yoghurt," Amy said and placed a small cup with yoghurt on the table.

"Ohh yeah right," the Doctor said and took the pill placed it in the mouth and took a big sip of the yoghurt… and nearly spit it out again, he did swallow it thanks to Amy she held his mouth shut till that he did get it down.

"PEAR I HATE PEARS THEY ARE EVIL!" the Doctor screamed when he could open the mouth again

"Oh shut up, you are acting like bloody kid," Amy told him "You know what the doctor said, you have to take the pill or your ear will clog up again and you will have to get it unclogged."

"Yeah I know, but I still hate pears," the Doctor said and left the kitchen table to start the TARDIS.

Amy just sighed at him and his childish behavior.

The following days when as the first, Amy had to nearly force the Doctor take his pill.

The Doctor did take the pill but he hated it so on the last day he decide to not take it the damn icky pill with the even more icky pear yoghurt, so he hid and hope that Amy would not find him.

Amy did find him, what did he expect? When he was hiding in the library behind the romantic books from Plutonius…

"DOCTOR COME HERE NOW!" Amy roared

The Doctor hid deeper in to the shelf and the self fall over and Amy could see him.

"Come here!" she said as if he was a dog or a small child

The Doctor did that.

"I am not taking those horrible things!" the Doctor said with a grumpy voice

"Yes you are, if I so have to force you to it you will take the last pill with the last yoghurt," Amy said

"Try I want take it," the Doctor said and closed his mouth like a small child.

For nearly 15 minutes did Amy try to make the Doctor open his mouth but nothing worked, she tried bribed him with fish finger and custard, nope didn't work.

She tried threatening him that if he didn't take the pill she would take all of his bananas and throw out, nope didn't work.

She even tried to bend up the mouth but she nearly got bitten by him.

She tried to hold his nose shut but that just made him nearly pass out.

Then she remembered a thing her aunt told her about that had happened when the aunt was small and her little sister didn't want to take a pill and just like the Doctor had shut her mouth.

And Amy thought that she would try something her grandmother did back then and it may work.

So Amy took the pill and the yoghurt in her mouth without the Doctor seeing it, then she grab the Doctor's face and kissed him right in the lips.

The Doctor who had not seeing this coming was so shocked that his mind blacked out and his instincts took over and he wrapped one arm around Amy and pulled her closer to him, when she was closer he started to kiss back, with his other arm he started to play with her long red hair.

Amy who really didn't expect this but she really didn't complain either, so when the Doctor place his arm around her waist and pulled her closer she placed her arms around his neck.

She took her chance when the Doctor started to kiss back and licked the Doctor's bottom lip, the Doctor open up very much willingly, he couldn't help to moan when he felt her tongue licking his bottom lip.

His eye open when he felt that something was being squeezed in to his mouth from Amy's and when he could taste what it was, had he already swallow it.

He pushed Amy from him when he got what she had done, he didn't let her go.

"Amy that was not nice," He said but if you looked closer you could see that he was not really that made at her.

"You needed to take your pill so I made you take it," Amy said "And you didn't look like you were suffering from it. And you did kiss back mister."

"Ahh I see I kissed you back?" the Doctor said "Like this?"

And with that he lower his face down to Amy's and kissed her softly on her lips.

When he had done that he smiled down on her.

"Thanks for helping me," he whispered in her ear before he capture her lips again in a deeper more passion kiss.

Maybe pears were not so bad, he thought while he was making out with Amy.

**I thought of this today reason simple I take a pill everyday(for my allergy for milk) and I can't take it with water I have to take it with pear yoghurt weeeell I don't have take it with just that yoghurt but I have to take it with something that thick or I will choke on it. And just for the record it don't taste that good the yoghurt the pill taste like plastic…**


End file.
